


MakoHaru Festival 2016 Drabbles

by SwimmingMecha



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Tumblr: makoharufestival, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimmingMecha/pseuds/SwimmingMecha
Summary: This is a collection of my contributions for the MakoHaru Festival 2016. The stories are not going to match the exact date of each theme but my goal is to write a story for each day. It's going to be in chronological order though.Tumblr: goldenandsilvercastle.tumblr.comDay 1 - Pokemon





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just created my AO3 account and what better way to celebrate it is to post my first MakoHaru story on it. I haven't written a story for an OTP for years. So if you have any suggestions or see any mistakes, please provide your constructive criticism. Thank you!
> 
> Details of the story's inspiration will be provided at the end notes.

Makoto thinks that this new Pokémon game is cool. It makes people be more physically active instead of being holed up in one room. Some of his friends also said they met new people through this game. That sounds nice; it’s just that he doesn’t know how exactly he’s going to meet new people. There’s no option to chat and he can’t have a one-on-one battle. It’s not like he downloaded the app for that reason.

 

He decided to walk beside the shore today. He might catch some awesome water-type Pokémon. Hopefully, he wouldn’t need a boat to get one. It’s kind of disappointing when he sees a good Pokémon and realizes he has to be literally in the ocean to catch them. Yes, he’s scared of the ocean. That’s not the only reason though. His phone is not water-resistant. He’s not going to risk his phone to catch a Pokémon. Besides, not all hard to catch are the best. Some off-shore water Pokémons are awesome too.

 

His phone vibrated to let him know there’s a Pokemon nearby. He hurriedly went beside the shore and was happy to know he doesn’t have to get his feet wet. “Ah! A Horsea.” His friends do tell him he sucks at this game. He just wants to catch the cute Pokemons.

 

After succeeding in catching Horsea and yelping a loud ‘Yes’ that made him thankful that no one is around, Makoto continued on his walk beside the shore until he made to a deeper part where a border has been set-up. Ren and Ran like to walk above the border. You can easily sit on it and watch the ocean if you want. It’s a nice place to relax beside the ocean without getting sands in your pants. Sometimes he sees daring people, on his opinion, standing on the rocks outside of the border. Makoto doesn’t recommend it though. What if you slip and hit your head on those rocks? Then you lose consciousness? Then you drown? Then you lose a lot of blood because you hit your head and you drown? Then you die?

 

Makoto sucks a deep breathe to calm down. He doesn’t think he needs to not recommend it to someone. People should know how dangerous it could be.

 

“Oh no,” he spoke too soon. A lithe figure stands in one of the imposing rocks beyond the border. He looks like he’s trying to cross to another rock. He seems to be looking at the ocean and then to the rock.

 

Makoto quickly runs to the border near the man. “Hey!” The man jumped a it, making Makoto scared that he’s be the reason of his fall. “Whatever you’re doing, please come back here. That’s dangerous!”

 

The man simply looked at Makoto and returned to his task. Somehow Makoto felt like the man just told him to mind his own business.

 

“Those rocks are really slippery. You might fall!” Makoto saw the man exhale. It seems he’s telling Makoto that obvious. Makoto almost want to let the man be. But if something happens bad to him and Makoto will live knowing that he did not do his best to save him? What was he doing there anyway?

 

A though crossed Makoto’s mind and he can’t help but say it loud. “No, you’re not going to kill yourself do you?” The man looked at him like it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard. But before Makoto can understand it more, he started crossing the border and onto the rocks.

 

“What are you doing?” The man asked. Makoto was surprised he spoke to him that he almost slipped.

 

“I’m trying to help you.” Makoto reach out his hand to the man. “Here, take my hand.”

 

The man turned around. “I don’t need your help.” He said before crossing another rock.

 

Makoto’s body is telling him to turn around and go back. He doesn’t know how deep this place here. While he knows he’ll be able to float himself up in case he fall, he doesn’t know if a rock will injure him and prevent him to do so. He can’t just leave the man be though.

 

Focusing on the task at the hand, Makoto continues trekking through the rocks until he’s behind the man. He seems more annoyed now that Makoto is near. “Maybe I can help you and we can go back? Whatever you’re trying to do will not solve anything. It’ll be bad to die while drowning. You’ll – “ He stopped when he felt the man’s elbow lightly hitting him.

 

“Ah, what are you doing?” He seemed to have asked that questions a few times and never got a response. Makoto tried to use his height advantage against the man and take a peek over his shoulder. He saw him fiddling with his phone.

 

The man stopped and started looking around. He looked below him and appears to be contemplating on something. Makoto is starting to get more nervous.

 

When the man raised his left foot, Makoto shrieked and gripped his shoulders. “Don’t jump!” The action proved to be futile though. The man was visibly shocked on the action that he lost his balance, making his body lean onto Makoto.

 

In a normal circumstance, which means not standing on a huge rock on the sea, Makoto would be able to support the two of them. Such circumstance is not the case, he momentarily forgot where he was and stepped backward.

 

There was a painful splash and Makoto hurriedly pull his head above the water. He immediately looked for the man he was trying to save.

 

Despite being breathless, Makoto felt relieved that the man is okay. But with the glare he’s sending to Makoto, he will definitely not be okay.

 

He looked warily at the man floating near him. “I’m glad you’re okay. Ah. we’re wet now. Let’s go back?”

 

The man simply sighed and raised his right hand. That’s when it dawned to Makoto why he’s glaring at him. “Oh no, your phone! Let’s put it in the rice dispense. That might help!”

 

He grabbed the man’s free hand and started swimming with back to the shore. Once they’re on the land, Makoto hurriedly gave the man a towel and quickly separate the phone parts.

 

“You know, if you did not think of jumping in the water this will not happen to your phone. Ah, I don’t mean to blame you or anything. I don’t even know why you want to do so. But please don’t do it again.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on swimming.” The man answered in a very monotonous tone.

 

“I’m not talking about swimming!” A thought crossed Makoto’s mind and he felt the blood rushed to his cheeks. “Ah, you were not going to jump?”

 

“Not yet”

 

“Not yet?” So was Makoto’s assumption true after all?

 

“I wasn’t in my trunks.”

 

Makoto momentarily wondered why he's wearing one. “But if you want to, you know, ah this sounds so bad.” Makoto tried to not say it directly to the man, afraid that he’ll have the idea again. “You don’t have to be in your trunks.”

 

The man stared at Makoto like he gave the most stupid idea in the world. ‘I only swim free.”

 

“You only swim...” Makoto looked back to the sea and to the wet man in front of swim. “You only swim... free... of clothing?”

 

The man nodded in confirmation and he looked visibly brightened that Makoto understood him.

 

Makoto is now conflicted. His confusion showing on his face as he tried to understand what the man was trying to do. Was he really going to end his life or he just wanted to swim? Why would he want to swim why holding his phone? Was he about to call someone before he jump?

 

Why was he wearing a swimming trunks if he’s going to end his life? Maybe... he just wants to swim after all?

 

His thought was interrupted when the man sighed and tried to get his detached phone from Makoto’s hands. “Ah, wait. Let’s get this to my aprartment... um... sorry.” Makoto blushed to the roots of his hair when he realized he basically invited a stranger to his house and he didn’t even know his name.

 

“Nanase”

 

Makoto looked up from where he’s trying to put holes on the floor. “What? Nanase?” The man just stared at him intently. “Oh, Nanase, your name is Nanase.” Makoto chuckled and scratch his nape in embarrassment. “I’m Tachibana Makoto. Nice to meet you!” He bowed politely.

 

When he rose, Nanase has a slight blush on his cheeks. “Nanase... Haruka.” He bowed stiffly. Makoto thought that was adorable.

 

“Um... since I think I destroyed your phone, you can call me Makoto.” He raised his hands in defense and in panic. “I mean it’s just the right thing to do I think. I mean you were about to jump so maybe it’s not really my fault. But I wasn’t really successful and maybe if I wasn’t holding on to your shoulders, you wouldn’t have fall.” There was a really short giggle and Makoto stopped ramblings to see Nanase’s neutral expression again. “So um... Nanase...”

 

“Haru” There was slight blush on his cheeks. “Just... call me Haru.”

 

Makot let out huge grin. Haru definitely sounds better than calling him Nanase. “Haru, what were you trying to do?”

 

Haru’s expression doesn’t change but his eyes showed some amusement that gave Makoto a feeling of dread. “Lapras” Haru said it as if it explains everything that happened today.

 

“Lapras” Makoto tried the name on his tongue. Well, that was a Pokemon that’s for sure. He looked at the phone in his hands for some clues. Haru was holding onto it earlier while standing on the rock. What has Lapras - “OH!” Here comes the feeling of dread Makoto was expecting. It was the dread of embarrassment. “I’M SO SORRY! You were trying to catch Lapras!”

 

Haru nodded. “I didn’t catch it.” By the look that Haru is giving him, he’s obviously blaming him for not being able to catch that Pokemon. That’s why he his elbow was hitting him earlier, he was swiping on his phone.

 

Makoto chuckled in embarrassment. “At least Lapras is still free right?” Maybe drowning doesn’t sound so bad right now.

 

Haru either ignored his joke or didn’t notice it. “Makoto, let’s fix my phone.”

 

“Ah, right.” He quickly picked up his things and quickly led Haru to his apartment. “I don’t know what to do if your phone will not work anymore.”

 

“You just have to buy me a new one.”

 

“Eh?” Makoto let out a sigh. Well, it was partly his fault anyway. I guess that means he’ll have more reason to spend time with Haru. That doesn’t sound bad. It actually sounds good. Not that he’ll want Haru’s phone to be broken though. Haru will lose some important content in his phone and it will really put a dent on Makoto’s budget.

 

As if sensing his inner ramblings, Haru spoke to what Makoto understand as assurance. “My phone was not submerged in the water for too long. It should work.”

 

Makoto smiled to Haru and that made Haru looked away. He’s quite sure that’s Haru’s blushing. “Right, thank you Haru!”

 

In the end, Haru’s phone worked again after they left it submerged in rice for three days much to their relief. Haru was also happy to discover that he caught Lapras after all.

 

Despite having the phone fixed and Lapras caught, Makoto and Haru continued spending time together. There’s much more than Pokemon that they are starting to catch and they definitely don’t need their phones for that.

**Author's Note:**

> So there were two inspirations:
> 
> 1\. One of my friends literally stood on a rock on the sea to catch a Pokemon. Unlike Haru, they did not fall and they did not catch the Pokemon. It got away.
> 
> 2\. A scene in the Free! Starting Days movie where Asahi thought that Ikuya is going to jump over the bridge.
> 
> It feels incomplete for me maybe because there was a scene that I removed. I plan on using it for another story. This story is sitting idly in my drafts for a few days now I just have to finished it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Happy MakoHaru Festival!


End file.
